


Never have I ever

by justanothernolife



Series: I love Kageyama Tobio and so does everyone else [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, humiliation?, kuroo and bokuto annoy the living hell out of tsukishima, mentions of gay sex, please save kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernolife/pseuds/justanothernolife
Summary: In which the players of Karasuno, Seijoh, Nekoma and Fukurodani enjoy making Kageyama squirm in a game of Never have I ever.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: I love Kageyama Tobio and so does everyone else [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847995
Comments: 20
Kudos: 548





	Never have I ever

‘’Tsukki~’’’’HINATAAA!’’ Kuroo and Bokuto call out to the two middle blockers, who were cleaning up the last stray volleyballs. 

Tsukishima looks up and sighs when he lays his eyes on the two captains who had taken an unfortunate liking to him, resulting in him constantly being - in his words- ‘tormented’. 

It was the last day of the joined training camp, but glancing at the plastic Konbini bag hanging from Kuroo’s hands Tsukishima rolls his eyes and he just knows that the night is far from over.  _ Dear God why must you hate me so much. _

‘’Let’s gather some of the others and play some games! No training camp is complete without a last night of fun!’’ Bokuto finally says after having his standard screaming match with the smaller Crow. The Ace ruffles his hair and Hinata beams. Tsukishima thinks he looks so excited he might end up throwing up. 

‘’We even brought something special, because god knows some people need to loosen up.’’ Kuroo stares pointedly at Tsukishima. 

‘’Absolutely not.’’ Tsukishima is ready to walk away. Halfway to the exit he hears Kuroo again. 

‘’I really didn’t want to do this Tsukki, but you leave me no choice.’’ Tsukishima grits his teeth as he can hear Kuroo’s smirk though his words.  _ Damned cat.  _

He turns back and instantly becomes pale when he sees the picture of him snuggling against his beloved dinosaur plushie. 

‘’W-where did you get that!?’’ He screeches and immediately blocks Hinata as the little sunshine tries to sneak a peek.

‘’Oh, I have my ways.’’ The veins on Tsukishima’s forehead were ready to burst.  _ This bastard really just winked. _

‘’FINE.’’ the three of them whooped loudly and high fived each other. 

‘’In a few years the two of you will regret annoying me this much when you are crying over my grave.’’

‘’Awww, does that mean you still want to be friends after our graduation!’’ Bokuto slings his arm over his shoulder. Tsukishima just lets out a loud sigh, while the three nuisances continue laughing at his misery. 

****

In the end Hinata dragged Kageyama with him, while Tsukishima was joined by Yamaguchi, because if he had to suffer then so did his best friend. Suga decided to join to ‘look out for his precious first years’, but made them swear not to tell Daichi anything while wearing a smile that should not have been so terrifying. 

Kuroo tried grabbing Kenma, but he successfully ran away the moment he laid eyes on the mischievous expression his captain had. So Kuroo abducted Yaku instead. 

And Akaashi, being the sweet angel he is, tagged along with Bokuto. 

Some players of Seijoh who decided to ‘get in on the fun’- as Hanamaki put it- were Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Who in turn lovingly encouraged their dear kouhais Kindaichi and Kunimi to join to ‘experience some adult fun’ - which Matsukawa could, and definitely should have, worded better.

There they are, sitting in a circle in one of the rooms with the alcohol in the middle. Kuroo practically radiates sinistery when he speaks, causing some of the first years to look at their senpais with uncertainty. It feels like an initiation for some cult with the captain of Nekoma as their charismatic, fucked up cult leader. 

‘’Welcome! Thank you all for joining us. Unfortunately this training camp has reached its end. However no training camp is complete without a good game on the last night. Therefore my bro Bokuto and I have decided to finish off with a good game of Never have I ever!’’

He stands up with his arms spread wide open as if he is giving them the chance of a lifetime to play, once again looking kind of like a cult leader. 

Some of them look around, a little confused. 

‘’U-uh. How does Never have I ever work?’’ Yamaguchi timidly asks. 

‘’Well Yamabrochi, let me explain.’’ Bokuto stands up, leaving Yamaguchi flustered at the new nickname. 

‘’Everyone has to say something they have never done. And the people who have done it have to take a sip from their drink. It’s pretty easy!’’

Bokuto sits down again and looks expectedly at Akaashi. 

‘’You explained it well Bokuto-san.’’ Bokuto throws his fist in the air as a sign of victory.

Akaashi proceeds to distributes the drinks. ‘’If you guys start feeling unwell, please don’t push yourself. The alcohol is here for fun, but don’t feel like we are forcing you to do anything.’’ He smiles at the first years. 

Hinata exclaims at the beer can in his hands. ‘’This is so cool! Right, Kageyama?’’ Kageyama frowns at the drink.

‘’Alcohol is not good for your body. Which results in not being able to optimally perform during a match.’’ 

Suga gently pats Kageyama’s shoulder. ‘’One drink should be fine. Trust your senpai. I wouldn’t let you ruin your physique.’’ Kageyama lets out a sigh and decides to trust his words.  _ Bokuto-san has definitely drank before, and he is still one of the best aces _ . 

‘’Alright Kageyama, why don’t you start then?’’ Akaashi sends a small smile his way. 

‘’Uhhh, I have never done a jump float serve before.’’  __

‘’Okay, so now everyone who has done a jump float serve before should take a sip. Also, in the game we phrase the sentence differently. You have to say ‘Never have I ever done a jump float serve’.’’ 

‘’A-ah okay, thank you Akaashi-san.’’ 

Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Hanamaki and Akaashi take a sip. 

‘’Akaashi-san can do a jump float serve?’’ Kageyama looks full admiration. 

‘’Ah, I’ve done it before, but I’m not very good at it.’’ Akaashi rubs the back of his neck. He wasn’t used to having a kouhai admirer. Most of their kouhais would be in awe of Bokuto’s eccentric personality and skills. He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the change though. 

‘’Kurooo, please teach me!!’’ Hinata screams. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. ‘’Can we not talk about volleyball.’’ 

‘’He is right Kageyama. It’s more fun if the questions are non-volleyball related.’’ Suga agrees.

Kageyama looks genuinely confused. ‘’I don’t understand. What could be better than volleyball?’’ Everyone starts laughing at the innocent question. 

‘’As expected of a King whose single brain cell is fuelled by a bouncing volleyball.’’ Tsukishima smirks. 

‘’HAH? What did you just say?’’ Kageyama looks ready to launch himself at the middle blocker, when Hanamaki comes to his rescue. 

‘’Alright, how about, never have I ever went skinny dipping.’’ Bokuto lets out a laugh and takes a big gulp. Others include Hinata, Kuroo, Matsukawa, Suga and Kindaichi. 

‘’What is skinny dipping?’’ Yaku asks, trying to tune out his captain’s hollering with Hinata and Bokuto. 

‘’It’s when you go swimming while completely naked.’’ Matsukawa explains. 

Kunimi looks at Kindaichi in disgust, while shifting a little further from him. ‘’Why would you want to do that?’’ 

‘’Because it’s fun!’’ Bokuto exclaims. 

‘’Whoa, Suga-senpai has done it too?’’ Hinata looks up at Suga. 

‘’Hehe,’’ Suga laughs, and exclaims proudly. ‘’don’t underestimate your senpai!’’ 

Kageyama and Hinata look impressed and start clapping and praising their senpai, while Tsukishima just snorts at how stupid they look. 

‘’Never have I ever cheated on a test’’ Kuroo says proudly. Yaku takes a sip and glances at Kuroo in disbelief. ‘’As if!’’ 

‘’I swear I’ve never cheated. I guess I’m just really smart hahaha.’’ Kuroo laughs until Yaku decides to throw a pillow in his face. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and takes a sip. Yamaguchi looks at him with wide eyes. 

‘’It was only once in middle school idiot, stop staring at me like that.’’ 

In a flash Kuroo and Bokuto, of course, are by his side. 

‘’Who knew Tsukki was such a rebel.’’ Bokuto teases. It takes every ounce of willpower in Tsukishima’s system to not punch the owl in the face. 

Kindaichi, Kunimi, Akaashi, Bokuto, Suga, Matsukawa and Hanamaki also drink. 

Yamaguchi was next. ‘’N-never have I ever drank alcohol before tonight.’’ 

Everyone drank except Hinata and Kageyama. Kuroo smiled brightly and hit Tsukishima in the back. 

‘’HAHAHA, I knew Tsukki had an interesting personality behind that prissy exterior’’ 

‘’Kuroo, please shut up’’ Tsukishima said while rubbing his sore back.  _ Why is this bastard so strong.  _

Yaku looks at the Seijoh players suspiciously. ‘’How come the first years of Seijoh have drank alcohol before?’’ 

Kindaichi and Kunimi look at their senpais, who sweatdrop. 

‘’That is probably our doing. We usually bring a little on our own training camps. But we make sure to never overdo it. We are athletes after all.’’ Hanamaki replies. 

Akaashi looks at them curiously. ‘’Does Oikawa-san know about that?’’ He is the captain after all. 

‘’He is actually the one who suggested it.’’ Kindaichi says, a little flustered at the fact that all the attention was on him and Kunimi.  _ Of course he did,  _ Kageyama thinks. 

Bokuto looks delighted as he approves of Oikawa’s methods. ‘’Hey hey hey! I knew I liked that guy!’’

Yaku smiles with a glint in his eyes as it is his turn. ‘’Let’s make this a little more interesting shall we,’’ the other players look at him nervously, ‘’never have I ever kissed a guy.’’

Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Suga take a sip. Yamaguchi looks at his senpai with wide eyes. ‘’Suga-senpai is really surprising today.’’ The other baby crows nod in agreement. 

On the other side, Bokuto and Kuroo are trying to do a threeway high-five with Akaashi, who rolls his eyes but gives in anyway. 

Meanwhile Kageyama silently lifts his drink to his lips for the first time during the game. Trying not to draw attention to himself, but fails to do so when he grimaces at the bitter taste. 

‘’What the hell, this is disgusting.’’ Kageyama forgets about the other players until he looks up, only to find the room silent and everyone staring back at him. 

_ Oh shit _ . 

Tsukishima snapped out of his shock. 

‘’Wow king, have you finally found someone worthy to share saliva with?’’ He mocks, still a little stunned. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi were too shocked to say anything. 

Who would have thought Kageyama-lives and breathes volleyball- Tobio would take interest in having romantic endeavors. 

Meanwhile Hinata just looks like a fish, opening and closing his mouth every three seconds. Before finally screaming. 

‘’Kageyama!?? When did you do that??? With who??? Why didn’t you tell me??’’ 

While Akaashi and Yaku are trying to calm down a malfunctioning Hinata, Suga asks his kouhai who had gone stiff. 

‘’Kageyama I didn’t know you had a boyfriend?’’ 

Kageyama blushed at all this attention. ‘’U-uh I don’t, not really.’’ 

This angered Suga a little bit. ‘’Hah?’’  _ who dares to touch my kouhai without properly courting him _ . 

In the corner he sees Hanamaki and Matsukawa sniggering. 

‘’Oi, what are you laughing about.’’ 

‘’Oh, It's nothing.’’ Matsukawa grins. 

The air has become a little tense and Suga finds Kageyama still looking very uncomfortable.

Suga clears his throat loudly, drawing attention. 

‘’Never have I ever been bitten by a dog while I was sleepwalking.’’ He shoots an apologetic glance at Hinata. Who splutters. ‘’That was confidential info senpai!’’ 

‘’Oho, what a fancy word.’’ Tsukishima teases. 

‘’Shut up Stingyshima.’’ 

By now the tension has dissipated and everyone is laughing at the bickering duo. Kageyama visibly relaxes, grateful for his senpai. 

‘’Please tell me how you managed to do that.’’ Hanamaki asks. 

‘’In middle school I sleepwalked during a school trip and I tripped over the guard dog. He bit me in the butt and I couldn’t sit for three days.’’ Hinata grumbles. 

Everyone starts laughing harder, even Kunumi can’t help but snort. 

Akaashi decides to jump on the humiliation train. 

‘’Never have I ever put peanut butter on my toes and try to stick on the wall like spiderman.’’ 

Bokuto stops laughing and pouts. He takes a large gulp of his drink. The laughter is echoing throughout the room. Kageyama joins in. And Kuroo is fully in tears. 

Once everyone calmed down, Bokuto tries to divert the attention off of him. 

‘’Never have I ever kissed a girl.’’ Kuroo, Yaku, Yamaguchi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Kindaichi take a sip. 

Hinata looks up at Kuroo. ‘’I thought you liked guys?’’ 

Kuroo ruffles the hair of the confused first year.  _ How innocent. _ ‘’I swing both ways.’’ 

‘’O-oh cool.’’ Hinata stutters out lamely. 

This time Tsukishima turned to his best friend with wide eyes. 

‘’You didn’t tell me you and Yachi kissed.’’ 

Kuroo slaps him on the back.  _ Oh my god can he stop doing that.  _ ‘’No need to be so jealous Tsukki. I’m sure there is someone out there for you.’’ 

Tsukishima glares before giving a smirk.  ‘’I’m glad God let you be attracted to both genders, because you surely need the extra choice if you want to find someone that tolerates your annoying ass.’’ 

Suga laughs nervously. ‘’Come on, it’s fine. You guys are still young. There is no need to rush love.’’

It’s Hinata’s turn. ‘’Never have I ever been taller than 1.75 m’’ Everyone drinks except Suga and Yaku. 

Suga pats Hinata’s head. ‘’That’s my sweet kouhai.’’ 

Tsukishima snorts. ‘’There is no need to get so happy about being short.’’ 

Suga and Yaku turn to glare at him. And everyone starts laughing at how scared the tall middle blocker looks, while he mutters out an apology. 

‘’Never have I ever been a setter’’ Kindaichi says. 

‘’Seems a bit specific.’’ Akaashi looks at him while taking a sip.

Kindaichi smiles at him apologetically. Kageyama takes his third sip of the night and quickly notices how he already seems to have loosened up. 

Kunimi follows. ‘’Never have I ever been scratched by a cat.’’ 

Kuroo, Matsukawa and Kageyama take a sip. You can tell that Kageyama really never drank before, because he was already tipsy. 

‘’Oi, are you guys targeting me?’’ He tries to glare at his two former teammates, but finds that it takes too much effort. Kindaichi laughs nervously, seeing Kageyama look softer and less intimidating than usual. 

‘’Hehe, maybe we are.’’ Kageyama gives them a cute pout. 

‘’I won’t back down either then.’’ ‘’A-ah yes.’’ Not used to seeing Kageyama like this. 

Matsukawa loudly exclaims. ‘’Let’s pump up the spice level again, never have I ever had sex!’’ 

Hanamaki bursts out in laughter. ‘’Why do you say that so proudly hahaha!’’ 

Causing Kuroo and Bokuto to join in on the laughter. Matsukawa realizes his mistake and starts sulking. 

Hanamaki calms down and drinks. Kuroo smirks and drinks, while fistbumping Bokuto, who also drinks.  _ How many times am I going to be rolling my eyes at these fucking idiots _ Tsukishima thinks.

Suga takes a sip. ‘’Don’t look at me like that,’’ he addresses his kouhais, who were staring at him, ‘’you’ll understand when you get older.’’ 

Yaku finishes his drink, and nearly spits it out when Kuroo slaps him proudly on the back. 

Kindaichi laughs at his sulking senpai. 

‘’I guess all the third years have done it except for you, Matsukawa-senpai.’’ 

Everyone laughs good heartedly while Matsukawa tries to attack Kindaichi. 

Meanwhile, Hanamaki is staring knowingly at Kageyama.  Kageyama shift a little under his gaze. He is pretty sure he is completely red, both from embarrassment and the alcohol.

‘’I don’t want to play anymore.’’ He says softly. 

Suga hears him and stares at his kouhai with worry. ‘’What’s wrong Kageyama?’’ 

‘’It’s embarrassing.’’ 

‘’It’s just for fun, we aren’t really judging each other. Teasing Matsukawa is just part of loosening the atmosphere.’’ Suga looks at him. 

Kageyama lets out a sigh as he feels the alcohol overtake his sense of embarrassment. 

He rolls his eyes at Hanamaki and he takes a large gulp. 

Once again everyone stops to look at Kageyama. All the first years and Suga feel their jaw drop as they try to imagine the intense and grumpy setter being interested in something like that. 

Bokuto laughs. ‘’Guess it’s all the third years, minus Matsukawa, plus Kageyama.’’ 

Kuroo puts an arm around Kageyama, who was getting a little sick of everyone gaping at him. ‘’Sometimes they grow up fast. Good for you man’’ 

Kageyama, influenced by alcohol, relaxes in Kuroo’s arms and smiles nervously.  _ That’s right. I’m allowed to have sex if I want to. They should stop being so shocked, it’s annoying. _

Even though no one mentioned anything. Everyone was dying to get to know this ‘new’ side of the moody genius setter.

The room is silent. Until Tsukishima can’t take it any longer. ‘’Never have I ever bottomed before.’’ 

Suga looks at Kageyama and then stares at Tsukishima. 

‘’Tsukishima!!’’ 

‘’What, I’m just curious.’’ 

Suga wants to protest, but he is just as curious as Tsukishima and he knows that all the others are too. He takes a sip, before looking at Kageyama. Who was seemingly having a stare-down with Tsukishima. 

Kageyama looks Tsukishima dead in the eyes and down his drink. 

The room starts getting hotter and everyone starts feeling the tension. 

Kunumi hurriedly puts a new can of beer in front of Kageyama, as the game unintentionally turned into an interrogation for the youngest member of the group.  And they all knew Kageyama was just drunk enough to go along with it. 

Hinata is sure that he looks red as he swallows to try and relieve his dry throat. He is overwhelmed by this new Kageyama, but he is determined to know more about it. 

‘’Never have I ever had a boyfriend.’’ 

Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Suga take a sip, but no one is paying attention to them. Everyone stares expectantly at Kageyama. His fingers twitch around the beer can, but he looks away and doesn’t do anything. Hanamaki and Matsukawa look a little confused. 

‘’I thought you said you’ve had sex before!?’’ Hinata accuses. 

Kuroo calms him down. ‘’Now, now, you don’t have to be dating to have fun.’’ 

He gently pats Kageyama shoulder. Kageyama inwardly thanks Kuroo. 

‘’Never have I ever had sex in the last week.’’ Akaashi speaks up. 

Suga takes a sip, and Kageyama brings the drink to his lips, still looking away. Most of the other players try to be subtle about staring at Kageyama. Except Hinata and Kindaichi, who can’t be subtle to save their lives. But they just keep thinking.  _ With who?? _

Hanamaki smirks at the setter, who looks like he has given up on fighting back. 

‘’Never have I ever had sex in public.’’ 

The first years really want to leave, given that the conversation has taken a sexual turn. But out of curiosity of Kageyama’s reaction, they stay. 

By now, Kageyama thinks that he is out of fucks to give. 

‘’I can’t believe he told you about that, fucking bastard.’’ he sighs while taking a large sip. 

Yaku looks at the Seijoh third year and raises his eyebrow. 

‘’You knew about this?’’ 

They ignore him and Matsukawa keeps it up. 

‘’Never have I ever roleplayed.’’ 

Kuroo and Bokuto take a sip, but the interest in the mischievous duo is long forgotten. Kageyama points at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and pouts cutely before taking another sip. 

‘’Why are you guys targeting me.’’ 

‘’Excuse me, but why do you guys seem to know so much about my kouhai’s….uh..escapades.’’ Suga struggles to word the question.  _ I can’t just say something like sex adventures.  _ Hanamaki and Matsukawa brush the question off and just continue laughing. 

Kuroo looks down at the youngest next to him and can’t help but ask. 

‘’Never have I ever had a threesome.’’ 

Everyone observes Kageyama as he stutters out. ‘’I-I haven’t.’’ 

Suddenly the door swings open, causing everyone to jump up. The odd, sexual tension has put everyone on edge. Hinata and yamaguchi let out a yelp. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk into the room. 

‘’Ya-hoo! Seems like everyone is having fun.’’ Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

Oikawa looks down full amusement at the embarrassed setter. 

‘’I never knew you were such a liar Tobio-chan. You have to be truthful during the game, otherwise it isn’t fun.’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Bokuto asks, glancing at Kageyama, who looks ready to die. 

‘’Well Kuroo-chan asked you a question didn’t he.’’ Oikawa was fully smiling now. 

‘’It doesn't count.’’ Kageyama answers silently, but everyone heard him anyways. 

The other people in the room are looking at this exchange and only have one thought in mind  _ wtf is going on? _

‘’Ohoho, it doesn’t count you say? Did you forget how to count? Because I’m pretty sure there were three people present. You even got to FULLY enjoy the other two, wouldn’t you say Iwa-chan?’’ 

‘’S-shut up Trash, not everyone needs to know what goes on in your nasty bedroom.’’ Oikawa starts circling a red Iwaizumi, and being the annoying shit that he is continues embarrassing his best friend. 

‘’Well I seem to remember someone enjoying my ‘nasty’ bedroom very much. You sure weren’t complaining when Tobio-chan was sucking you off.’’

_ WHATTTTT _

Hinata and Yamaguchi faint from the shock and alcohol. Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa were completely unprepared for that information. They stare at Iwaizumi, who runs out of the room. Oikawa is sure he will get killed the next time his best friend sees him. He shivers at the thought before approaching his Tobio-chan. 

By this point Kageyama has buried his face in his arms trying to not die from embarrassment. Oikawa wraps his arms around his middle and lifts his head, sitting behind him. 

‘’O-Oikawa-san, please stop.’’ Kageyama pleads.

Oikawa leans his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. Everyone is looking at the scene in front of them. Kageyama can feel Oikawa’s breath against his neck when he says. 

‘’By now you’ve probably guessed that Tobio-chan is mine.’’ 

He stares at all of their shocked faces, loving the drama of it all, before looking at his friends. ‘’Makki, Mattsun, why were you disclosing all of my information.’’ 

Kageyama grumbles.‘’Why did you tell them in the first place, asshole.’’ 

Oikawa takes a good look at his kouhai. He notices the red hue on his face and the half lidded eyes. He looks at his drunk and embarrassed lover.  _ Fuck, Tobio-chan looks so good like this, I might not be able to hold back.  _

‘’Oh no, are you drunk baby?’’ Oikawa asks while placing kisses along his jaw. 

‘’I-I don’t know.’’ Kageyama whimpers, completely uncaring of the audience. 

‘’Which one of you heathens gave my innocent baby alcohol hmm?’’ Oikawa looks up and has to hold back a laugh when he sees the astounded, intrigued stares. 

‘’U-uh we did.’’ Kuroo says dumbly, while pointing at Bokuto, who absently nods. When he and Bokuto suggested involving alcohol, they were just expecting people to become drunk and stupid. Not this.  _ Damn Kageyama is kind of hot like that _ , he thinks. Observing the whimpering, shivering boy in the arms of what he can only describe as the devil. 

Oikawa grins and makes eye contact with both Bokuto and Kuroo while he starts sucking on Kageyama’s neck, leaving little hickeys. Kageyama lets out a long moan. 

‘’Ah- Ahn- O-Oikawa-sann’’ Oikawa starts sucking harder, making Kageyama a moaning mess. 

The room is heating up and everyone’s pants start to get significantly tighter after hearing Kageyama moan and make noises of pleasure. 

When Kageyama and Oikawa start making out the players in the room snap out of their aroused daze. They decide to leave. Matsukawa and Hanamaki carry Hinata and Yamaguchi, who were still unconscious, out of the room while grinning at their captain’s complete lack of shame. 

Yaku is completely red and starts gathering the three other first years, pushing them out of the door while muttering something about how Oikawa has ‘tainted their innocence’. 

Oikawa slips his hand under Kageyama’s shirt. 

Kuroo stands up and decides to leave the couple to their privacy, despite being completely aroused. The sounds of pleasure reaching his ears and urging him to turn around, forcing him to run out the room.

‘’Can we stay?’’ Bokuto asks Akaashi, eyes glued to the hot couple.

‘’No.’’ Akaashi tears his gaze away from them and starts pushing Bokuto out of the room. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Oikawa couldn’t give less fucks about what is happening around them. Kageyama sits in Oikawa’s lap, grinding to relieve some of the pressure. 

Oikawa lets out a groan and starts kissing him harder. They get startled when they hear someone clear their throat loudly. 

‘’Excuse me!’’ Suga screams at the couple. 

Oikawa looks up at him annoyed, while Kageyama looks up at his clearly unhappy senpai and finally grasps the situation he was just in. He turns red and pushes himself off Oikawa. ‘’Suga-senpai! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.’’ 

Kageyama looks like he is about to cry. Suga sighs and gives him a hug, keeping Oikawa at a distance by sending angry glares his way. 

‘’It’s okay Kageyama.’’ He turns to Oikawa. 

‘’Now, tell me why I should allow my kouhai to go out with you. You clearly enjoy humiliating him, by making him do these things in front of his friends while he is drunk. And disclosing all this intimate information with your friends. Do you even care about him or is he just a sex toy to you?’’ He yells and he feels Kageyama stiffen in his arms. 

Oikawa clearly does not like his words, because Suga finds himself at the receiving end of a very hostile and actually, quite terrifying, glare.

‘’How dare you! You don’t know anything about our relationship. Yes, we have good sex, but it’s so much more than that.’’ 

‘’Then why aren’t you his boyfriend!’’ Suga snaps back. 

Oikawa looks shocked and shifts his gaze towards the silent kouhai in Suga’s arm who refuses to meet his gaze. 

‘’You never…..you know. So I didn't know.’’ Kageyama whispers, just loud enough for Oikawa to hear. Oikawa let’s out a sigh and reaches his arms out to the little crow. 

‘’Tobio, please come here.’’ Kageyama shifts for a second, before approaching the older brunet. Oikawa gently kisses his forehead and locks their gazes together with a softness Suga has never seen before from either of them. 

‘’I’m sorry if it wasn’t clear before. But I really really like you Tobio. Will you officially be my boyfriend? I want you to be mine.’’ Kageyama feels like his heart is going to burst. ‘’Yes, Oikawa-san. I want to be yours.’’ Oikawa smiles and leans forward to capture the lips of his boyfriend. Suga smiles at the display, but quickly turns around to leave when he hears Kageyama moan again. 

****

  
At night Kuroo turns in his shared futon in Seijoh’s room. His room was being occupied by the new couple. 

His teammates were beyond pissed at him when he explained what happened.  _ Guess my allowance is going to be spent on ramen for the team. _

He looks to his right. Where Iwaizumi is, still unwilling to talk to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who cornered him as soon as they left Kuroo’s room. 

‘’So…...Was he any good?’’ 

Iwaizumi lets out a loud sigh and turns his back towards the captain. Kuroo figures he wouldn’t want to talk about it. It’s silent for a good ten seconds before Iwaizumi finally grumbles out. 

‘’Yeah, he was fucking amazing. Goodnight.’’ 

Kuroo’s lips curl upwards. ‘’Goodnight Iwaizumi.’’ 


End file.
